Resin materials of high viscosity such as reactive silicones and epoxy resins have been utilized as sealing materials. Such resin materials contained in a predetermined container are configured to be sucked and fed with pressure by required amount, using a material pressure feeding apparatus, to a nozzle, from which the materials are discharged onto a sealing surface of a flange and the like of a workpiece.
An arrangement as described in Patent document 1, for example, is known as the above material pressure feeding apparatus. In this arrangement, a lid (a press member) having a through-hole for materials is arranged on an upper portion of a container containing a viscous material, and this can feed the material with pressure by lowering the press member.
Another arrangement as described in Patent document 2 is also known. In this arrangement, a bag containing a viscous material is placed into a container, and this can suck and pressure-feed the material in the bag by lowering a press member arranged on an upper portion of the bag.    Patent document 1: Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 58-163500    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-102655